


There are two wolves inside you.

by SchweenWinchester



Series: Yeehaw it's werewolf pornos [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Cunnilingus, Knotting, Multi, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester
Summary: One is Hanzo. The other is Mei.You are Jesse McCree and you're having the time of your life.Sort of sequel to "So No Shit, There I Was."
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Mei-Ling Zhou
Series: Yeehaw it's werewolf pornos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	There are two wolves inside you.

God, this woman was gorgeous. She was tiny and thick and absolutely delicious. Creamy skin, sweet smile. So of course I had to pick her up for the night, you know? I'd be a fucking idiot if I didn't. Said her name was... hell if I know. May or something. Bought her a drink, scared off some fucker with a nasty attitude she said was her ex, stayed near her while he was hanging around right up until he left.

So of course we get to talking, and I'll be damned if this pretty little thing wasn't flirting with me the entire time. I'm pretty sure I made a complete ass of myself a couple times, but she had the graciousness to laugh instead of walk off. I'm pretty damn smitten at this point, so of course I make the suggestion that we blow this popsicle stand and that she was totally welcome in the cab of my truck. And goddamn if she didn't immediately take me up on it.

Hell, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was eyeing me just as much as I was eyeing her. And fuck me sideways if she didn't shove me against the wall and stick her hand down my pants and _throw my goddamn packer to the ground like she knew it was there the whole time._ I have no idea what made her clock me but I stopped caring because she proceeded to pop the fly on my jeans with her teeth and swallow me down like she was starving.

Goddamn, this woman's lips. Plush and full and delicious and hell if I didn't want to spend the next week with her sucking me off every single chance we got. And she had a good tongue, too, long and soft and dextrous and that probably should have been my tip-off that this wasn't the kosher meal, but I absolutely and completely did not give the slightest of miniscule fucks as long as she was happy to tonguefuck me like I was her damn puppet.

Her hair was gorgeous, silky brown and felt good in my fingers while I fucked her face. Pretty sure I knocked her glasses askew but again, neither of us seemed to care at that point. Kept hearing weird noises from her, but hell if I knew what her kinks were, and I honestly didn't give two tenths of a hot gay fuck about it as long as I got off. That's cunnilingus for you, babes.

Should have realized that this was gonna be a repeat of last hookup when I looked down at her and she looked up at me with eyes that I swear to any god that will listen were fucking glowing. I mean it was weird. Familiar weird, though. Pretty sure I knew what I was getting myself into this time, even if last time I didn't become every furry's wet fucking dream. Wasn't sure how to acknowledge it at all, either. Let me tell you, finding out your fuckbuddy is a werewolf never ever becomes less awkward. If you're lucky, they already know. If you're not, they're freaking the fuck out on you afterwards and bolting into the woods while you're still knotted together, and let me tell you that shit hurts like a mother, especially if you get dragged into pickerbushes all unsuspecting with your pink bits on full display. Awkward that night, awkward the next day, awkward explanation to the ER nurses as you try to come up with a reason why you got brambles all up your never-you-mind. If you're smart you won't involve the term "dendrophilia." Learned that one the hard way.

So she's shifting on me. I feel her mouth get _bigger_ in some undefinable way, feel those cute little ears turn even cuter and wriggle against my hands as she keeps sucking and licking. Damn near cooed and pinched her cheek when her daisy dukes rode down for her tail to come wagging out, because that shit was adorable as hell. Couldn't resist. Called her a good girl and scratched behind her ear and she whined like a little puppydog with her muzzle full of my clit.

Wanted to see her, though. I yanked her up by what was left of her crop top- it came apart in my hands as a frankly stunning amount of perfect little handful tits bounced free underneath her original, hefty rack. And goddamn I was in hog heaven- laid her across the hood of some poor asshole's Oldsmobile and shoved my face into all those pretty little boobs, licking and sucking and making her yelp and squeal. She hugged my head, her tail wagging hard enough to thud against the car and create the loudest, most awkward rhythm, probably alerting half the damn state to the fact that I was gonna fuck her brains out come hell or high water. Got my hand in her shorts and got her chubby little thighs wrapped around me while I fingerfucked her and told her she was a good dog, which apparently really turned her right the hell on. She _howled_ , cumming around my fingers-

-which apparently attracted the big pale motherfucker who'd fucked me last full moon, because suddenly I was squished between two furry bodies with a fat, hot cock already between my thighs and aiming for his prize.

I knew that dick. I knew that knot. Knew the sheer size and weight of him, too. You get covered by something that big, and you know exactly how it feels when it happens again.

So of course, off came my jeans. Not like I had much say in the matter, after all. His claws made short work of my Arizonas. Cussed him out as much as I dared for that, but soon he was licking me even nicer than the little bitch finishing her shift beneath me.

She was thrilled, of course. Staring at the big wolf behind me with sparkling eyes like he'd hung the motherfucking full ass moon. Like I wasn't even there. Kind of hot, if you're into being denied or used or whatever, but that's not the kind of way I like to be used.

So I get belligerent. Start hollering and cussing at the both of them, yelling at them that I'm not their goddamn toy, and the next thing I know I've got a cock in my pussy and she's shoving her tits in my face and I'm basically ragdolling while he crams me chock full of knot for the second fucking time.

I'll admit. I'm into it.

I keep cussing and fight a little- because holy shit, these two are fucking monsters and I'm pissed that I missed out on being one after the last time. I mean, wouldn't you want to be a fucking werewolf if it gets you as hard up as these two were? Shit, I was feeling left out.

So I yell at them to bite me. Of course. Stupid motherfucking idea but remember, you only YOLO once.

So that's how I got a set of fangs sinking into each of my shoulders, way _way_ harder than I'd anticipated, and now I'm screaming. I can't even handle this shit and I literally lost an arm once. It's a clusterfuck, not in the fun way, and I'm already begging them to let my dumb gay ass go before they tear off both my good arm and the remains of my less good arm. I'm also cussing myself for a fool because only the biggest moron on earth would have told them to do that. Clearly I know my status.

Pretty sure I blacked out for a while, because next thing I know whats-her-face is sitting on my face, grinding against my tongue. Werewolf clits are knotted, you know that? I didn't until then. Fun fact for your personal edification right there. So she's sliding her itty bitty clitty across my face while the big guy is slobbering my little knob like it's a fucking bonbon. I mean going to town. I can feel every inch of that tongue on me and in me and it felt fucking amazing. And I'm sucking her down as best I can, watching all them pretty titties bounce as she fucks herself on my face.

Black out again and I'm on all fours while May- Mei?- Mej? Fuck if I know- is cramming her muzzle into me while I'm on top of whats-his-nuts and licking at his snout. Pretty sure I'm cross-eyed or something because I can see way more nose than I'm used to. Feels weird. Whole body feels strange and sensitive. Bigger than what I'm used to, like I'm busting out of my own damn skin and I can't figure on why.

It feels so good, man. You can't explain the shift until it happens. It's like a whole body orgasm combined with that feeling you get when the chiropractor pops your entire self, and add in the sensation of finally getting that hairy crossword answer you've been agonizing over all morning. It's the greatest feeling on earth. Got that unbelievable thrill down my spine, and down even farther, because growing a tail is like getting a hardon from your ass. All them nipples sprouting in your fur feeling like the sexiest little tickles all up and down your belly and chest. Falling on all fours as you knot the air and hump whatever comes close enough, desperate to mount and breed and fuck. Lord, I can't describe how amazing that shit feels. And you're still you, just _more_ , feeling like an animal and person all in one. Meanwhile I'm riding her tongue like I stole it and the big guy is still knotting the air, whining and howling. Somehow we wound up in the woods somewhere along the line because I don't see my damn truck or the bar anywhere anymore. Not like I give much of a fuck. All I can think about is them titties and that fat, juicy knot. Getting fucked good and full and going out for a steak after.

Another blackout and I've got Big Boy knotting me again while Pretty Girl crams her tongue into me alongside the swell of his incredibly fat meat. I'm trying to beg for a breather, but I can't think to talk and I'm pretty sure I don't have the ability anymore anyhow. Not like I give much of a shit, since every last inch of me is thrilling like I'm on ecstasy all over again. This is even better than the last time this happened. Squished between two incredibly hot wolves, all that fur and sweat and skin and pure animal need.

Knock out again and I wake up sore in my truck. Place stinks of dog and sex, which is a real awkward combo to explain later. The bites on my shoulders healed real good to gnarly scars during the night. Hell if I know where my pants are. Hell if I know where any of my clothes are, for that matter. Wallet, too. Keys are AWOL as well, so I'm not going to be going anywhere until I track them down. Leaked a bunch of cum on to my nice leather seats, too.

Gross.

  
  



End file.
